Marcus Kincaid/Quotes
In-Game Quotes Borderlands *''Don't worry about saying goodbye; I'm sure we'll do this all again soon enough.'' - said in the bus, this is a reference to the 2nd Playthrough *''You've done well! I've decided to reopen my Fyrestone franchise, thanks to you! Head into town and buy some new gear!'' Entering the shop *"Don't be shy, come right in!" *"Welcome to my shop!" *"Come on in, and take a look around!" *"Hello! Let me know if there is anything I can do for you." *"Come in, come in. Have a look around." *"Enter friend! How can I help you?" *"If I can't find you what you need, it can't be found on Pandora." *"Ah, excellent, another valued customer." Leaving the shop *"Remember me when you get some more cash to burn." *"I hope to see you again soon." *"Talk to you later!" *"Keep at it, my friend!" *"Pleasure to be doing business with you!" Before Seek Out Tannis *"I understand that believing in the improbable gives us hope, but if that Vault existed, someone would have found it decades ago." *"Far be it from me to put a damper on chasing a dream, but that Vault's about as likely as having Skags invite us to a tea party. One lump or two?" *"I'm pretty sure I've seen this rock from top to bottom - if that Vault did exist, you can bet I'd know." After Seek Out Tannis *"So maybe I was wrong about the Vault, but I'm sure glad I was!" *"Well, it's like I have been saying... each new day brings new possibilities. Yesterday no Vault, today Vault!" *"Hell, I'd give half my stock to charity to get a peek in that Vault - I bet I'd make double back just offa one piece of what's in there!" After The Next Piece *"I'm extremely connected here - people want something, they go through me. Tannis, though... she's got support from someone else - someone even I can't track down." *"You gotta admire the kind of drive she's got, but I think she's hiding something." *"Tannis? I hear she's a little, you know, out there. Keeps to herself, mostly." After Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Well, those Crimson Lance fellows came with some nice stuff, but stuff breaks - and when it does, guess who they'll need?" *"One thing's for sure - if the Lance are here, Atlas hasn't abandoned this planet." *"Hey, new soldiers means new business, can't be bad!" After The Final Piece *"This is awful! The Crimson Lance is nothing but a bunch of mercenaries!" *"I don't know what they're doing here, but they're not gonna run this show!" *"We've been through plenty troubles here, but we've never been shut down like this. I can't do business this way!" *"When I'm back on-line, I'm taking those guys off the Preferred Customer List, first thing!" The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *''Hello! Marcus here! I've got an opportunity for you. Come see me at my place in T-Bone Junction.'' *''I've managed to purchase the warehouse you blew up. You'd be amazed at how much I managed to salvage. If you do some work for me, I'll let you have a little shopping spree. What do you say?" - Before Mop Up'' Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *''Hey, I've got a job for you. Meet me at my shop.'' *''It's a beautiful day on Pandora. Well, apart from the mechanical armageddon...'' - Cutscene intro *''Those robotic bastard have stolen my bus tires! Joke's on them. Those tires have been flat for years. Go down to the Dump and find six good-looking tires to spruce the old girl up.'' - Upon acquiring Burnin’ Rubber *''All this fighting has been good for business, but I'm running low on stock, especially my line of fine chotchkies. I'll pay you handsomely if you can 'acquire' some bobble-heads from around the Hyperion Factory Complex.'' - Upon acquiring Taking Stock *''Hey, I've got a hot date for tonight. Don't give me that look. I have rugged charm. Not that I need any help, but you know what would really drive the ladies wild, eh? The best cologne, made from the musk of the skags in Scorched Snake Canyon. Get me some musk glands and rakk hive ambergris so I can smell extra nice for my lady friend. You'll be compensated, of course.'' - Upon acquiring Old Spicy *''Turned me down...ME! Said I was a smelly, cretinous oaf. That batshit crazy Tannis don't know what she's missing. Ahh, heartbreak makes me hungry, and only Captain Sanders' Famous Pandora Fried Rakk can mend a broken heart.'' - Upon acquiring Eleven Rakk And Spices *Upon approach: **''A day without slaughter is like a day without sunshine.'' **''Ah, excellent, another valued customer!'' **''Ay! Welcome back!'' **''Come in, come in. Have a look around.'' **''Don't be shy, come right in!'' **''Heeey! You're not dead yet!'' **''Maybe I got something for you, eh?'' **''If I can't find you what you need, it can't be found on Pandora.'' **''Guns! Fresh guns for sale!'' *Upon leaving: **''Buddy, don't you got nothin' better to do?'' **''Get lost!'' **''I hope to see you again soon.'' **''Pleasure to be doing business with you!'' **''Quit Loitering. You're scaring off the customers!'' **''Remember me when you get some more cash to burn.'' **''What more do you want from me?'' **''You're cramping my style. Go!'' Borderlands 2 Reminder *"Wanna make some money? I've got jobs for you back in Sanctuary. Get over here, chop-chop!" New mission available *"Get over here. I got work." *"Hey. I got a job for you." *"I've got an opportunity for you!" During an active mission *"Finished that job yet?" *"How's that job going? I have quite a bit of money riding on you." *"I hope there's a good reason you haven't finished that job yet." Mission turn in *"I knew I could count on you." *"Ah. Always trust a mercenary." *"You do good work, my friend." No new missions *"No jobs for you. Buzz off." *"I got no work for you. Come back later." *"I need nothing done right now. Try me later." While idle *"Opportunity is knocking, friend! Will you answer, or blast a hole through the door?" *"Moxxi hasn't mentioned me lately, has she? Eh, probably not." *"Stay away from Crazy Earl's Black Market, friend. Never trust a man who won't accept cold, hard cash." Unrelated mumblings *"Jackpot!" *"Time to take a load off." *"Ah, crap." *"Come on, work already!" *"Heh-heh." How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day New mission available *"Money over everything!" *"Do you have the winter spirit? If so, stop it." *"I've got money. You've got a bloodlust." During an active mission *"Time is money. Let's go!" *"Hate this time of year. All the free gift-giving... yeech." *"(sigh) Haven't talked to Scooter or Ellie lately. Not my biological kids, but they grew on me. Well, one of them did." No new missions *"Stupid townsfolk around here think I'm their savior just cause I was gonna hire you to kill them but I changed my mind at the last minute. If it hadn't been for me losing that nine bucks to Kai a few months back, I woulda had you clear this place out." *"Hey. Don't tell anyone about that time I gave you a gun for free." *"Sorry I'm so grumpy. I think I'm allergic to holiday cheer." While idle *"We're not having a moment, are we?" *"Read faster!" Unrelated mumblings *"(sigh)" *"(shiver) Frigging cold." *"This place is too pretty. I hate it." *"You seen a little boy around here anywhere? Kind of annoying, looks like an orphan?" *"The heck's that?" Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary While idle Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. *"End of the world, blah blah blah, I've heard that before. All I know is, guys like Hector are GREAT for business." *"You just focus on keeping Pandora safe, so I can focus on keeping it dangerous." *"My guns aren't just highly effective against bandits, skags, varkids, et cetera! They're also great for fighting mutated plant people! I just never had to advertise that before." *"Getting out of my shop is making me wonder if I haven't gotten old. I should change things up a bit. Maybe I'll grow a ponytail! Heh-heh." *"Sure, I've got vending machines on planets all over, but THIS is why I stay on Pandora! Right in the thick of the action with all you crazy Vault Hunters! (sigh) There's nothing like it. And nothing more profitable!" *"My stockroom, up in flames! Good thing I moved all of my liquid assets into eridium! Earl's been looking after it for me." *"I remember when Dahl left this planet. I made a FORTUNE off those unarmed settlers, heh-heh! Whenever a corporation leaves, I move in. Like a capitalist bedbug." *"I can't wait to see what jackass tries to take over this planet next. What can I say? War is good business! (laugh) \n What? It is." ECHO Recordings Bloodshot Memories Echo #1 "Dear Roland, I can't help but notice the Bloodshots you are fighting pack some serious firepower! If you are going to have a chance against them, you will need to up your arsenal. You could always arm your men with some high-quality munitions from my store. If you buy from me, those Bloodshots will be dead in no time!" Bloodshot Memories Echo #2 "Dear Bloodshots, I can't help but notice the Raiders you are fighting pack some serious firepower! If you are going to have a chance against them, you will need to up your arsenal. You could always arm your men with some high-quality munitions from my store. If you buy from me, those Raiders will be dead in no time!" Bloodshot Memories Echo #3 "Hey, Bloodshots! I notice you're not buying any of my guns. Maybe you're worried my wares aren't deadly enough for you. With that in mind, please accept this complimentary crate of Marcus Munitions weaponry. If you like what you find, maybe we can make a deal! Once you go Marcus Munitions, you'll never go back-us munitions!" Category:Transcripts